Sedusa
' Sedusa' is a villainess in the animated series The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Powerpuff Girls Z. She was one of the female villains who had a black moving hair and the enemy of the powerpuff girls. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Personality Sedusa is a young, pretty mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Sedusa has paste-white skin and locks of her long black-green hair that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. Appearance She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest", where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full name). She infiltrated into the Powerpuffs' house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob him of his precious jewels, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady, they will expose her true identity when she returns: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! From, Sedusa", written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision, and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum", having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She, then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and argues with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations", she appears completely bald. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted crown, candy cane and necklace of Tiara, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the crown off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily above her second defeat, and is sent to jail once again. In the episode "Equal Fights", Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear". Gallery of Sedusa Sedusa_Z.gif|Sedusa in Powerpuff Girls Z Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls.jpg 678020-sedusa large.jpg Sedusa.jpg Appearances in special episodes See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey Sedusa appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, she is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, but later, when all the villains revives, the Gnome loses power. She does not sing any of the lines. Role in Powerpuff Girls Z In Powerpuff Girls Z, Sedusa was originally Sakurako (Annie in the English dub), a quiet and sweet girl, friend of the Powerpuff Girls who got struck by a black Chemical Z ray while she was holding Miss Bellum's lipstick and turned into Sedusa. As with Princess Morbucks, the effects of the black rays are not permanent in Sakurako and she can revert back to her sweet normal self. However, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. Most of her transformations are simulated by her love problems with Souichirou (Jason in the English dub), a boy that she likes who likes her back although she doesn't always see that. Sakurako/Sedusa first appears in episode 8 of the series. She also appears in episodes 28. She plays minor roles as Sakurako in other episodes as well. As Sedusa, Sakurako can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles, traits shared with her American counterpart. Powers *Seduction - Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce people into doing what she wants. *Mommy Fearest: She was seen seducing the Professor into being mean to The Powerpuff Girls. *Something's a Ms.: She was seen Seducing the Mayor into giving her the day off so that she could commit crimes. *Aspirations: She was seen seducing the Gangreen Gang into stealing things from a museum. *Disguise - Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is. *Mommy Fearest: She was in disguise as a woman named Ima Goodlady. *Something's a Ms.: She was in disguise dressed as Ms. Bellum and dressing Ms. Bellum as her. *Hair Manipulation - Sedusa can use her hair to attack people. *Mommy Fearest: She used her hair to hurt The Powerpuff Girls when she was fighting with them. *Something's a Ms.: She was using her hair to whip hair gel onto the girls and sticking them to walls. *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey: She was using her hair to grab Bubbles and Buttercup and smash their faces together. *Aspirations: Her hair turned into snakes and they were being used to attack the girls. *Shotgun Wedding: A picture of her was seen with her using her hair to steal money from a bank and attack cops with it. *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: She was seen using her hair to carry Mrs. Bellum and the Mayor. Weaknesses *Hair loss - In the episodes "Somethings a Ms." and "Aspirations" Sedusa can no longer fight once her hair got removed and she was completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seductiveness, But her hair is her main power source for it is the only one that works on the girls and without her hair her seductiveness is nothing. *Water - When he hair gets wet, Sedusa loses control over her hair. And her sticky hair gel loses it's solidity, as seen in Something's A Ms. Trivia *Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Villainesses Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Martial Artists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Revived Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Trickster Category:Parody Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Depowered Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Medusas/Gorgons Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Pawns Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Brainwashers Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards